Everyone has a Secret
by PhantomGirl12
Summary: Ben, Gwen and Max find Danny Fenton's adopted sister, Dani. Why is she so far from Amity Park? Will secrets continue to be secrets? Or will they be exposed? NOTE THAT STORY IS NOT GOOD
1. INPORTANT NOTE

IMPORTANT NOTE

**IMPORTANT NOTE!!**

I am rewriting this story, but I have decided to keep this story here. I highly advise to not read! Read the rewritten form when it comes out! Even I think this story is terrible! I have changed a bit. Including chapter 2. Please read the note in chapter 2.


	2. Stinky Socks

Everyone has a Secret

Ok guys this is my first story so I don't really know what to do.

This is a Ben 10, Danny Phantom Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, Danny Phantom or any of the Ben 10, Danny Phantom characters.

Summery

Ben, Gwen and Max find a sick girl. Who just happens to be Danny Fenton's adopted sister, Dani. Why is she so far from Amity Park? What secrets will be revealed?

Chapter 1 Stinky Socks

I have to keep running. I can't stop running. I have to find him. I should have never left him.

"I…….I……I have to…….to f……find him" She managed to say before she blacked out.

* * *

"GRANDPA" Gwen yelled as Ben stuck his horridly smelly socks on the little table in the Rust Bucket.

"Ben get your socks of the table" Grandpa Max turned and scowled at him.

"Yeah, we have to eat on that table" Gwen snarled. She waited for Ben's reaction. But it never came.

He eyes were fixed on an unmoving lump on the path. It was a girl. She looked about 12.

"Grandpa, look!" She pointed at the girl.

They all rushed up to her. "What's wrong with her, Grandpa?" Gwen asked a worried look on her face.

"I don't know Gwen. Gwen, come with me to get a portable x-ray machine, Ben you stay here and watch her." Max commanded.

"Portable x-ray machine?" Gwen looked at him questionably.

"Come on" He said ignoring her.

"Grandpa, why don't we just take her to the Rust Bucket?" Ben asked.

"We should not move her until we know if she has any broken bones"

Gwen and Max went to get the machine from the RV.

The girl opened her eyes. "D….Danny?" She managed to say before she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Sorry about the whole portable x-ray machine thing, I had to improvise.

Please review. Thank You!.


	3. Chapter 2

**INPORTANT NOTE!!**

**This is not the real chapter 2. I couldn't find chapter 2 on my computer so I made this little replacement until I find the original.**

Chapter 2

Dani's POV

I slowly opened my eyes. I saw 3 people standing over me.

"Are you ok?" The boy asked.

"I guess" I replied.

They told me their names and how I got in their RV.

I told them my name. I didn't feel like explaining my life to them.

Now it is night, Ben, Gwen and Grandpa Max went to sleep. I was still awake.

_I miss Danny_. I thought as I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

Aw. Sad ending. I'll find the original chapter and post it.

Please review!


	4. Sam has an Idea

Everyone has a Secret

Chapter 3 Sam Has An Idea

"REAL FOOD!!" Ben yelled as Grandpa Max set down 4 plates of delicious looking pancakes.

"We need you around all the time, Dani!" Ben said as he was gobbling down as much food as he can.

"I'm not very hungry" Dani said looking down at her hands.

* * *

Back at Amity Park………….

"Tucker, we have to do something." Sam protested "He's so sad and worried."

"What do we do Sam? It's not like we know where Dani is!" Tucker protested back.

They sat there thinking until Danny walked in.

"Hi guys" He said waving effortlessly as he left the room again.

"And you want to ignore THAT!" Sam asked him.

"Ok, fine. What do you suggest we do?" Tusker questioned her.

"I have an idea." Sam smiled at him.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, please review!

Thank You!


	5. The Plan

Everyone has a Secret

Ok, there is a little confusion about why Dani called Danny her brother. In the story the Fentons adopted Dani.

Chapter 4 The Plan

"Danny, we're going to go find Dani!" Sam yelled excitedly.

"How?" Danny asked her.

"We're going to get the Fenton Boomerang to find her!" Sam replied "We'll just follow it right to her!"

"That's a great idea, Sam!" Danny said perking up suddenly.

Sam, Tucker and Danny started following the boomerang.

* * *

Skulker's Island in the Ghost Zone……………

"So the ghost brat is lost" Skulker pondered "She will be much easier to fight without the ghost boy around"

* * *

Back at the Rust Bucket………………..

"Grandpa, Dani is so sad" Gwen said "Is there anything we can do?"

"She just misses her family, Gwen, that's all."

* * *

Sorry my chapters are like really short.

Action Coming Soon!

Please Review!


	6. Skulker

Everyone has a Secret

Chapter 5 Skulker

Sorry it took me so long! This is an important chapter.

"So Dani what do you usually do in Amity Park?" Gwen asked.

"Um…..the usual" Dani replied looking down at her hands.

"What do you usually do?" Dani asked curiously.

"We kick alien butt just about everyday!" Ben replied.

"We do, really. You believe me right?" Ben asked her.

"I do." Dani reassured him.

"More than you know!" She muttered under her breath.

* * *

Danny, Sam and Tucker where STILL following the Fenton Boomerang.

* * *

"Dani, I was wondering why you left your brother." Gwen exploded "And what was your brother doing?"

"He….he...he was-" She was cut off.

Something landed on the hood of the Rust Bucket.

"Hello, ghost girl! Miss me?" Someone said.

"Skulker!" Dani almost screamed.

"Skul-who?" Gwen asked.

"Skulker" Dani told her.

"What does he mean ghost girl?" Ben asked Dani.

Dani never got a chance to answer him. Suddenly her black hair turned snow white. Her outfit changed.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm half ghost!" Dani replied eventually.

Ben, Gwen and Max where all speechless.

"You will be much easier to capture without that ghost boy in the way!" Skulker told Dani.

By now Dani was fighting Skulker. Dani did good untill Skulker grabbed her arm and through her into the side of the Rust Bucket.(Sorry, I'm not good at describing fights)

Skulker pointed his ecto-gun at her. She just stared at him with big frightened eyes.

Ben, Gwen and Max where STILL speechless.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!!" Someone shouted as he slammed into Skulker, knocking Skulker off his feet.

"Danny!!" Dani shouted.

Danny and Skulker fought for what seemed like forever.

Danny eventually trapped Skulker in the thermos.(Like I said I'm not good at describing fights)

Dani and Danny embraced each other in a huge.

Dani shout a glance at Ben, Gwen and Max. "You probably want an explanation."

They nodded.

* * *

End of chapter 5

Please review!


	7. Too Long To Put Here

I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took me so long!! I have been so busy, and you would think the last chapter would be the easiest! Again, sorry. Here's what you've been waiting for!

Everyone has a Secret

Chapter 6 Ghost Powers, Alien Watches and the Boomerang (Last Chapter! As you might have noticed I'm very excited!)

Dani, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Ben, Gwen and Grandpa Max sat at the table in the rust bucket explaining everything.

Danny told them about Dani, how he got ghost powers and A LOT more.

Ben told them about the Omnitrix and the Omnitrix's aliens.

They sat there so long everyone's legs where asleep.

The time finally came when Dani, Danny, Sam and Tucker had to go back to Amity Park.

"Thank you for everything." Dani hugged each of them.

"BYE!" Dani shouted as she turned into Dani Phantom.

"BYE!" They all shouted back.

Danny, Dani, Sam and Tucker flew of into the horizon.

* * *

I know corny ending. Thanks for reading! Please review! Please tell me what you recommend for my next story! And tips for making my storys better!

THANK YOU!!

PhantomGirl12


End file.
